


She has to go

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: A conversation between Susan and Oliver.How I hope their last conversation will go…..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow, I just use their characters for my writing experiments.

 

_ Setting - the Mayor’s office, Star City. _

 

“Hello Susan, I wasn’t expecting you, how did you get in here?”

“I haven’t seen you in a while and you’ve not really been returning my calls, so I thought I’d drop in and see you.”

“I’ve been really busy.”

“Do you want to get together tonight Oliver, you could come over, and I’ll cook.”

“Sorry Susan, I have plans.”

“You always have plans. You’ve not come over since…”

“Sorry, I have to get this call.”

 

“I assume that was Felicity again.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, it’s a different ringtone from your other calls, and I noticed her name come up a few times when I heard that ringtone.”

“She’s a friend, who’s going through a hard time at the moment.”

“She’s your ex and I think she’s trying to worm her way back into your life.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, Oliver, she calls you all the time. And she's seen leaving your office a lot. If we want to take us to the next level, if you want this to become something, then she’ll have to go.”

“No”

“What do you mean, no?”

“Her boyfriend was just murdered. She needs my support.”

“She didn't seem that into him at the Christmas party”

“Holiday party”

“What?”

“It was a holiday party. And that doesn’t matter what impression you got. They were together and now he’s gone. She needs her friends around her.”

“So she’s leaning on you, her ex? Doesn’t she have her own friends, probably not. Trust me, it’s a ploy, she wants you back.”

“If only”

“I’m sure you stuck it out as long as you could”

“Susan, you better leave before I say something we’ll not be able to take back.”

“Oh Oliver, come on, you dumped her for a reason.”

“You think I dumped her? Well, this is on the record and you can quote me if you want, Felicity Smoak is the best person I’ve ever met. I screwed things up with her and she left me.”

“Anyone would think you wanted her back”

“I’d go back to her in one second if she’d give me another chance.”

“But us… we’re getting on so well. Are you telling me I’m just a placeholder.”

“Susan, I told you to leave before you heard something you didn’t want to hear.”

“I can’t believe this. You’re pinning after another woman. Are you just using me?”

“I don’t know. Felicity moved on so I wanted to as well. I thought that maybe…But I can see now it’s not working, I don’t think it will ever work with anyone else, especially you.”

“You’ll pay for this Oliver Queen, I’m second best to no-one. I know things about you, things you wouldn’t like the public to find out.”

“I should have listened to my sister. Thea warned me you were trouble, but I thought she’d got you all wrong.”

“I’ve held off on you because I thought we might have something here. But as we don’t, then I’ll just run it. Don’t miss the news tonight.”

“You really don’t want to do that. My sister wasn’t kidding when she said if you went after me she’d destroy you.”

“What can your kid sister do, apart from playing at being chief of staff.”

“In your line of work it pays to know things. And I’m sure you’re aware that my sister was roommates with Laurel Lance, the Black Canary. And working with Black Canary was a a hacker called Overwatch. I can see by your face that you’ve heard of Overwatch too. Thea knows Overwatch, they’re friends. And Thea got her friend to do a little digging.”

“She knows nothing.”

“Thea told me to show you this number if I ever was threatened by you.”

“Where did you get this?”

“Told you, my sister is very well connected. She’s had this for a while. I think you should leave now, it’s for the best.”

“I’ll get you for this”

“I don’t think you will. Thea told me to tell you that she has enough on you to send you to jail for a very long time.”

“I should have destroyed you and your family when I had the chance.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my muse.


End file.
